


【赫云】同学，请问你有火吗？

by Kannareiya



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩cp, 赫云 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【赫云】同学，请问你有火吗？

01

“哦！金钟云！为什么你是金钟云？！”

李赫宰站在阳台上，双手捧着一碗泡面，明媚而忧伤的看着天边的月亮。

房间里的曺圭贤嗦了一口泡面，用看白痴的眼神瞥了他一眼，砸吧砸吧嘴吧就继续带着妹子打排位赛。李赫宰见人没打算理自己，悲壮的一口干完了手里的泡面，无声的流着眼泪。

淦！

下次不买这个口味的泡面了。

他吸了吸鼻涕。

辣死爷了。

“赫宰啊，钟云哥怎么了吗？”

S大良心李东海看不懂两位室友间的暗流涌动，天真无邪的问。而终于得到室友注意的李赫宰谄媚的搓搓手：“东海啊！听说你和声乐系的金钟云关系很好？”

“对啊！钟云哥待我可好了，我们一周见八次呢！上次还一起去看了艺术展！”

听到这，李赫宰一脸激动的朝李东海扑了过去，却在中途被曺圭贤一笔记本给扇飞了。

干嘛呢干嘛呢！说话就说话，动手动脚耍什么流氓？！

世界第一海唯曺圭贤抱着李东海如是说道。

质量很好的李赫宰一骨碌的从地上爬起来，拉着李东海的手，相顾无言，惟有泪千行：“兄弟啊！我的好兄弟啊！你能不能介绍我俩认识啊？”

“当然能啊！”李东海笑出了标准的八颗牙齿，“但是你为什么突然想认识钟云哥啊？”

李赫宰不好意思的挠挠头，害羞得像是个情窦初开的小伙子，惹得曺圭贤差点把刚刚吃下去的泡面给呕出来。

“没什么，我只是想跟他借个火而已。”

啊咧？

借什么？？

曺圭贤和李东海二脸懵逼。

李赫宰的脑袋终于吃泡面吃坏了吗？

02

身为一个在社会主义熏陶下活了22年，五讲四美三热爱，没事还会扶老爷爷老奶奶过马路的三好青年，李赫宰曾经坚定的认为自己是个不择不扣的唯物主义者。

什么？

你问为什么是曾经？

哦。

那是因为最近发生在他身上的事情，已经诡异到不能用科学来解释了。

李赫宰靓仔无语。

他永远记得那一天。刚和朋友撸完串的李赫宰走在深夜的小路上，嘴里美滋滋的哼着歌。林荫道上参天的大树遮蔽了月光，周围暗得连自己的影子都看不见。他越走越觉得不对劲，明明是一个人吃饭旅行到处走走停停，他却听到了另一个脚步声在慢慢向他靠近。

没事的、没事的。

李赫宰安慰自己。

说不定也是个刚从深夜食堂回来的有志青年罢了。

只是这脚步声也太轻了吧？听起来不像成年人，反倒像是——

小孩子？！

李赫宰瞬间立定站好，寒毛倒立，整个人抖得像筛子，脖子不受大脑控制，一帧一帧的往后转 —— 然后他就看到了一个面色苍白，目无表情的孩子跟在他身后。

淦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！

李赫宰拔腿狂奔，脑海里走马灯一般闪过O怨，午夜O铃，昆池O等等一系列未成年必须在家长陪同下观看的影片。

夭寿哦！

谁家小孩会三更半夜在大学里乱逛啊啊啊啊！

以一百米八秒的速度冲回宿舍，李赫宰躲在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，吓得李东海和曺圭贤以为他遇到了色狼差点被劫财劫色。

不过在这种情况下，请相信李赫宰同学绝对更愿意遇到色狼。

一开始，李赫宰还能用他最近太累了，他眼花了，一切都是幻觉等借口安慰安慰自己。只是等到事情越来越严重，已经不是自欺欺人可以解决的时候，他才开始慌了。

毕竟一开门就看到一个披头散发，青面獠牙，吐着一米长的舌头的女鬼倒挂在门框上，是谁都会吓尿的好不好？！

淦！

走投无路的李赫宰通过了李东海的亲哥金希澈的男朋友朴正洙拿到了一个据说很灵的道士的电话。抱着死马当活马医的心态，李赫宰很快的就和他敲定好见面的时间。

只是看着面前穿着一身潮牌，戴着墨镜，3C产品玩得比他还溜的人，李赫宰一瞬间觉得自己被耍了。

道士不应该都是衣袂飘飘，仙风道骨，一举手一投足都散发着不食人间烟火的气质的人吗？

这个烟火本烟是怎么回事？！

诓我啊？！

“我叫神童，你请坐。”

反正来都来了，李赫宰豪不客气的一屁股坐下，把最近遇到的事情一五一十的告诉了对方。听完了他的遭遇，神童沉吟片刻后才开口说：“我最近夜观星象，发现你的命盘里煞气太重，尤其最近七煞星，破军星和贪狼星三星交会，煞上加煞，外加你现在印堂发黑，估计曾经冲到什么不好的东西，还把天眼冲开了，所以近期内应该会有血光之灾。”

“说人话。”

“你死定了。”

“...............”

再见了妈妈，您的儿子今晚即将远行！

“不过也不是没有破解的方法。”

“...............”

麻烦你说话不要喘大气好吗！

吓死爷了......

李赫宰一惊一乍的看着对面的人。神童道士摸着下巴上不存在的胡子，神秘兮兮的对他说：“你最近红鸾星动了，而且气势很强，所以只要找到你的红鸾星，借着他的火气，就能冲开三星交会时的煞气，保你一世安然无忧。“

说完，神童站起来拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，拿起笔记本就走，徒留他一个人在风中凌乱。

03

所以这事又是怎么和金钟云扯上关系的呢？

金钟云不知道。

金钟云很无辜。

金钟云那天和往常一样，下了课就打算回宿舍美美的补上一觉。毕竟昨晚他可是熬夜看电影看到了凌晨4点。如果不是因为这个教授抓出席率抓得很严，无故缺席一次直接挂科明年见，不然打死他都不会离开温暖的被窝爬起来上课的。

只是如果金钟云知道接下来会发生什么，估计他会宁愿被挂个5678次，也绝不会踏进那个小巷一步。

命运的车轱辘哟，就这么滚过一轮又一轮。

听到呼救声的时候，正义感爆棚的金钟云瞬间一激灵，整个人精神抖擞地往小巷里扎，完全不复刚刚行尸走肉般地模样，快乐得好像收到圣诞礼物的小孩。

妈呀！

好久没有这种能名正言顺动手的机会了！

小爷我今天一定要好好发泄发泄！

“你们在干嘛？！”

金钟云怒吼一声，也不等沙包们反应，三下五除二的就把所有人打倒在地。末了，还不解气的在领头的身上多踹了几脚，然后才在一片哀鸿遍野中，缓缓地走向了人群中央抱着头，蹲在地上，唯二还保有意识的人。

看起来瘦瘦小小的像只猴子，难怪会被当成冤大头。

“这位同学，你没事吧？站得起来吗？”

金钟云伸手把还蹲在地上的人拽了起来。李赫宰一抬头就看见金钟云如盖世英雄般背着光站着，澄黄的阳光照耀在他身上，虚化了他的身影，迷茫了的他眼睛，李赫宰一瞬间觉得他的心被击中了。

妈妈啊！我的意中人终于踩着七色云彩来找我啦！！！

李赫宰内心的小鹿已经撞出了东非大裂谷。

有时候，当月老和丘比特联手，即使头铁如李赫宰，也不得不认栽。

“看来你没什么事了。那我走啦。”

确认了李赫宰是真傻不是被打傻之后，金钟云就走了。

他挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩。

却带走了李赫宰的心。

05

在听完了李赫宰的故事后，李东海一拍大腿——曺圭贤的大腿，说：“放心吧！我一定会帮你追到钟云哥的！追人我最在行了！”

“对对对，一切包在我们身上！”

被拍得泪眼汪汪的曺圭贤说得情真意切。

如果忽略他翘起的嘴角的话。

第二天一早，李赫宰拿着李东海帮忙准备好的早餐，蹲在声乐教室门口探头探脑。

“同学，我们声乐系不招猴子。“

是谁？！

谁敢说他宝石美男李赫宰是猴子？！

李赫宰愤愤不平的回头。

哦。

是金钟云啊。

那没事了，你看我这吃香蕉的姿势标准不？

金钟云看着面前这个一秒变脸的人有些苦恼。自从上次顺手救了他之后，他突然发现不管他走到哪儿，都能看到李赫宰在周围默默地注视着他，却从来不主动找他说话。

所以这人是想干嘛？

暗杀他吗？

李赫宰含羞带怯的把手里的餐盒一股脑儿地往金钟云怀里塞：“钟云哥，这是我给你的早餐，要记得吃哦。”

一说完，他捂着牙龈三步一回头的跑掉了，任凭金钟云伸着尔康手欲言又止。

沉默...

沉默是今晚的康桥...

金钟云苦大仇深的瞪着面前的早餐。

所以他终于准备动手，毒死他了吗？

06

自从那天起，金钟云每一天都会收到李赫宰的爱心早餐。

种类繁多，花样复杂，具体可以分类成牛油果沙拉，牛油果三明治，牛油果奶昔，甚至还有牛油果拉面等等等的牛油果制品。

金钟云算是想明白了。

李赫宰不是想要毒死他，而是想用牛油果来噎死他啊！

真是其心歹毒！

“所以你干嘛不拒绝他啊？”

金希澈嫌弃的把今天的牛油果意大利面给推离了三米远。

金钟云翻了个白眼吐出一串鞋子之后又把那盘黑暗料理给捡了回来。朴正洙见金希澈张嘴正打算回骂，直接拿起一个包子塞了进去，打断了接下来可能出现的各种非放送用语。

“钟云啊，我看李赫宰分明就是想追你啊。”

“特哥我知道，我又不笨，我只是没想明白。”

“我们钟云什么事情没想明白啊？”

“就人类和猴子谈恋爱，算不算跨物种恋爱啊？”

朴正洙：“.........”

金希澈：“.........”

得了，散了吧。

他金希澈要是再理这两白痴的事，他就跟金钟云姓。

07

李赫宰很郁闷。

他就快像他手里的这朵花一样，因为失去爱情的滋润而渐渐枯萎。

“他爱我，他不爱我，他爱我，他不爱我，他爱我...”

最后一朵花瓣随着这一声“他爱我”，缓缓的从他手里跌落。

“圭贤，圭贤！你看钟云哥他爱我诶！”

“是是是，他超爱你的。”

曺圭贤头也不抬的敷衍了事。

拜托！

他手里的花只有五片花瓣，怎么试结果都一样的好不好？！

自欺欺人也要有个限度啊！

怒摔！

“可是你说都这么久了，钟云哥为什么还不接受我啊？”

经过这三个礼拜的相处，李赫宰能感觉到金钟云对他也是有意思的。而且那些魑魅魍魉最近也没继续缠着他了，虽然看见还是能看见，但和之前一掀被窝就能看见一只女鬼在床上等他的情况比起来，现在这样真的好太多了。

因此李赫宰更认定了他和金钟云是天造地设的一对。

在忍受了将近40分钟的魔音穿脑后，曺圭贤终于受不了的合起了手上的书，郑重地看着李赫宰说：“请问您表白了吗？”

这声“您”就用得很内涵了。

“表白？表什么白？为什么要表白？”

李赫宰灵魂三问。

从来都是别人表白他的啊。

“李赫宰啊李赫宰，要不是活体解剖是犯法的，我真想打开你的脑袋看看里面到底是什么构造。”

说完，曺圭贤冷哼一声，低下头继续看他的书。

李赫宰要是追得到金钟云，他曺圭贤以后打游戏都没网线！

呵呵。

08

“钟云哥，好巧啊！”李赫宰笑得一脸阳光灿烂的和金钟云打招呼，“我们还真有缘呢。”

经过昨夜和曺圭贤的深入交流，他们一致认为，李东海的“要抓住一个男人的心，先要抓住他的胃”的作战计划是失败的。

毕竟每当李赫宰拿着爱心早餐出现时，金钟云就会瞬间脸色苍白，双眼无神，嘴角抽搐，并且还有一定的几率出现言语或物理上的攻击。

“有缘？什么缘分能一周偶遇20几次啊？”金钟云白了他一眼，“你别以为我不知道你让曺圭贤黑了系统搞到了我的课程表。”

李赫宰嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，眼睛不着痕迹往后瞟。躲在角落里的曺圭贤和李东海见状无声的给他打气。

上啊！李赫宰！是男人你就GO！

“哥，我朋友介绍了我一家很漂亮的咖啡店，我们一起去嘛。”

“才不要，你上次连20分钟都呆不住就吵着要走，我照片都没拍完。”

“哥，这次真不会了！我发誓！“

他们边走边聊，不知不觉就走到了上次那条巷子里，李赫宰还在努力的游说着不为所动的金钟云，只可惜他话才说了一半，就被一群不识相的人给打断了。

“你们哪个人打了我小弟？！”

为首的人满脸横肉，气势汹汹的往前一站指着金钟云和李赫宰大声问道。金钟云一看发现是那天勒索李赫宰被自己打趴的混混后，直接把李赫宰拉到身后说：“是我。怎么了？打不过还叫人来，请问你们是小学生吗？”

见金钟云瘦瘦小小一只，混混大佬邪魅一笑，油腻得像是隔夜的地沟油。

“小妞，你别狂，等一下老子就打得你叫爸爸！”

小妞？！

金钟云脑海里名为理智的那根弦“啪”的一声断掉了。

你TMD的叫谁小妞呢？！

上次敢这么叫我的人坟头草都已经三米高了！

他冷笑一声，甩开李赫宰拉着他的手，一个箭步上前对着人的脸就是一脚，直接把人踹飞了一米远。

卧槽！

我哥好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊！

上次只顾着抱头的李赫宰一边星星眼的看着金钟云把人打得满地找牙，鬼哭狼嚎的叫爸爸，一边给他加油打气。

就在他看得不亦乐乎就差没拿出一把瓜子边啃边看戏的时候，一开始被金钟云踹飞的混混大佬不知道从哪找到了块砖头，鬼鬼祟祟的从后头绕过去打算偷袭金钟云。激战正酣的人没有注意到危险，反倒是在后头的李赫宰看得一清二楚。

“钟云哥小心！”

说时迟那时快，就在砖头快要砸上金钟云后背的时候，李赫宰一个奋起前扑推开了他，那块砖头不偏不倚的正好砸到他头上。

被人推得一个踉跄，金钟云好不容易稳住身子回头一看，正巧看到了李赫宰满脸血的倒在地上。他瞬间杀红了眼的一拳打在对方脸上，直接把人打趴在地，随后还不解气的打算上去多踹几脚，却被一直跟着他们的李东海制止了。

“钟云哥，你快来看看赫宰啊！他快不行了！”

迟了一步赶到的曺圭贤嘴角抽搐。

拜托你了李东海，麻烦你好好学学语文吧！

李赫宰的额伤口虽然看起来血淋淋的，但是他敢以他180的智商发誓，这货绝对只是皮外伤，连轻微脑震荡都够不上啊！

“赫宰。”金钟云把人抱进怀里，“你没事吧？”

李赫宰用力的握着金钟云的小手，气若游丝的对他说：“钟云哥... 我、我快不行了... 有句话... 我一定要对你说...”

“你先别说话，救护车马上就要来了。”

“不，我怕我现在不说，以后就没机会了。”

一旁的曺圭贤和李东海差点被现场堪比琼瑶的气氛给弄哭了。他们悄悄地后退了两步给小两口腾出了空间，顺便还掏出了手机给金希澈和朴正洙做现场直播。

“好，你说。“金钟云哽咽，”哥什么都答应你...”

“真的吗？！那你能不能借我把火？？”

啊？

说好的表白呢？

吓得曺圭贤瓜子都掉了。

09

什么？

你问结局是什么？

结局当然是李赫宰借着苦肉计，最终如愿抱得美人归，然后天天给室友们塞狗粮啊！

毕竟群主天天耳提命面要HE。

哦！顺带一提。

李赫宰的天眼被这么一拍，直接永远的闭上了，也算是因祸得福了。只是身为当事人的李赫宰对这点其实非常不满。

他又不是什么接收不良的电视机，拍一拍就好了！

淦！

END


End file.
